


Breakfast Tacos with The Run-Off-The-Mill Transvestite Bisexual Hooker

by spoky



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoky/pseuds/spoky
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This story is RPF, meaning that I use the star image of real people to tell a completely fictional story. It's not meant to offend or insult anyone. Please do not share my fiction with the people I write about on social media or otherwise. Thank you. (For full disclaimer, please see my profile.)Trixie’s life is very domestic. Katya’s is not. A combination of the two creates romance and sex, mostly sex.





	Breakfast Tacos with The Run-Off-The-Mill Transvestite Bisexual Hooker

**Author's Note:**

> For Cat, who doesn't like dicks, but apparently likes Trixya.

 

 

The ceiling of the unfamiliar bedroom Katya woke up in needed re-painting. So did the toe nails of the girl snuggled to her side. There was a heavy, hairy arm wrapped around her chest, painfully pressing on her left breast, and a pounding headache that reminded her of the fact that she was no longer eighteen. She could taste yesterday’s cigarettes on her tongue and smell the stale scent of sex in the stuffy bedroom; combination of cum and sweat. 

The curvy body on her left stirred as she slowly moved the hairy arm off of her and wiggled her way out of the double bed. Where the fuck was her underwear? 

There were piles of clothing scattered around the bedroom floor and only the fourth one brought any results. Katya pulled the t-shirt on and glanced at the couple on the bed. What the fuck was wrong with modern society so that twenty-something-year-olds needed to “spice up” their sex life with additions such as her? 

The walls were decorated with multiple framed photographs of the couple’s trips abroad, their happy moments. There was a statue of a cat on the dresser and candles Katya figured were lit on special occasions to set the mood. Fuck romance, she personally couldn’t even fucking spell the word. 

The fifth pile of clothes was a jackpot, containing mostly just her items. She dressed as quietly as she could and licked her teeth.  _ Ugh, wrong move. _ Her breath must’ve been foul.

She grabbed her bag and tiptoed next to the guy on the bed. Men did the paying in hetero relationships, right? She had nothing against the bear, or hairy dude - straights didn’t get called bears, did they? - and didn’t want to wake him, but she really needed the agreed $180. Money in the dresser, girl! Had she learned nothing? 

“Dude,” Katya whispered, trying not to wake up the missus. “Fuck man, wake up.” 

The bear stirred and looked up to Katya, clearly hungover. 

“Dude, I need the money.”

The beast groaned and sat up. He pointed lazily to his left and Katya rolled her eyes. Maybe it was too much to ask of the males of the species to communicate in full sentences? She eyed the direction the bear was pointing at and spotted his wallet - or she assumed it was his. She grabbed it and gave it to the man who after a brief pause handed her $200 in twenty dollar bills.  

“Thanks, man,” Katya whispered. Whore or not, she hadn’t been raised by fucking wolves. She weaved her way quietly to the door and was about to leave when a low grunt made her turn once more. What now?

“Same time next week?” the bear asked and Katya smiled politely.  

“Sure, text me,” she said and closed the bedroom door behind her. 

 

*

 

The morning sun was bright and hot. Katya knew exactly how bad she smelled as she dumped the mints, the coke and the cheapest bag of crisps she could find in the gas station onto the counter. 

“And Lucky Strikes, the click and roll ones,” she said to the severely overweight cashier. 

“ID?” the man asked in a low baritone and Katya wanted to roll her eyes. Instead she flashed him her driver’s licence, revealing her age close to thirty, and smiled the sweetest smile she could muster. 

The horizontally challenged cashier wiggled his plump ass to the cigarettes and back, tempting Katya to ask for another pack, just to give the bastard some exercise, but she figured that in a state where a Mars bar costed half the price of a fresh salad the man was probably doing his best anyway and so she decided against it.  

“Anything else?” the man asked and Katya snorted. 

“A condo with a working bathroom, pretty wife and a job where I can keep my clothes on?” 

The man blinked lazily, and Katya figured he was incapable of understanding humour so early on a Saturday morning. 

“No, that’s all,” she corrected and handed the cashier the amount required. 

She walked back to her car and took a seat. She really wanted a cigarette and had just lit one when her phone beeped for a received text message.  

**  
T:** _I’ve got breakfast._

  
There were reasons why Katya was in love with Trixie Mattel, her immaculate timing being just one of them.  
  
  
**K:**   _there in 15min_

 

She started the car, dropped the half smoked cigarette on the parking lot and sighed. She really should’ve showered at the couple’s place...

 

*

 

Trixie Mattel was everything Katya Zamolodchikova aspired to be. She was smart, beautiful, cocky, artistic, occasionally cunty, sure of herself, add here your favourite adjective and just a fucking decent human being. Trixie was interesting and rarely judgemental, something Katya appreciated in a woman. She was also an amazing cook and whenever she invited Katya over, Katya never thought twice, a home cooked meal always sounding better than her favourite song on the radio.

Standing in Trixie’s clean apartment with white walls, expensive cutlery and modern art was always a little distressing. Katya usually avoided moving around too much, afraid of contaminating the place with grunge and stupidity. She therefore tended to hover somewhere in between the kitchen and the bathroom, never feeling entirely comfortable. Of course there had been times when Trixie had dragged her into the bedroom and fucked her senseless, but those occasions rarely occurred on Katya’s own initiative. Not because she didn’t want to, but because she was always expecting permission. 

“Scrambled or fried?” Trixie asked gently and Katya chuckled. 

Eggs. Who the fuck cared? Either. Both? They would be amazing regardless. The only way Katya ate eggs on her own was price reduced and overcooked. 

“Whichever is easier,” she ended up saying, knowing that Trixie wouldn’t appreciate the reply. 

“Easiest is to mash them to your head and be done with it.”

Katya sniggered. “Scrambled,” she ordered through her chuckles. 

“Good girl,” Trixie said and dropped a hasty kiss to the corner of Katya’s mouth before walking to the stove. 

Katya pulled herself a chair from underneath the kitchen table and took a sip of the drink Trixie had mixed for her. The drink tasted like something in between of strawberries and vodka. 

“There’s towels in the bathroom,” Trixie said in passing as she crouched to get something from the fridge. Mushrooms? 

“Is that a hint?” Katya asked and swallowed, trying hard to hide her disgust. How did you tell someone that perfectly good eggs shouldn’t be spoiled with literal fungus? 

“Did you know that the FDA legally allows 19 maggots and 74 mites in every 3.5-ounce can of mushrooms?” 

Trixie paused and turned to look at her, unamused. “No, I did not,” she admitted. “But for someone who smells like half decayed dead sewer rat, you certainly have a lot of opinions about  _ free  _ food.”

Katya smirked. There were many reasons why she loved Trixie Mattel, her quick-wit being just one of them. 

“Fine, I’ll shower.” 

“And I’ll accommodate to your uneducated taste buds.”

Katya figured it counted as team work. She should put it on her CV.

 

*

 

Katya reached over the sink to wipe a reflective surface to the misty bathroom mirror. She sneered at the revealed image and reached for the modified pantyhose she’d left on the toilet seat. Due to damp skin it took some effort to wiggle her way into the self-made binder, but she eventually made it and covered the damn thing with a red tank-top before jumping into her briefs. Pulling the wet strands of her blond bob out of her face she stepped to the hallway and made her way back into the kitchen. 

Trixie was standing at the kitchen sink, her hands hidden in dishwater and bubbles. The woman noticed Katya’s presence as she arrived and turned to look at her. The pure lust in her eyes made Katya smirk cocksurely. 

“Don’t get cocky,” Trixie snorted, taking notice of Katya’s expression. 

“But surely that’s the point?” Katya asked, walking behind Trixie. She brushed the bubblegum pink curls over Trixie’s shoulder and pressed herself against Trixie's back while grabbing her breasts gently, giving them an affectionate squeeze. The woman shivered under Katya's touch. 

“Your hair’s wet,” Trixie whimpered as Katya reached further down, forcing Trixie to abandon the dishes.

“I didn’t think  _ wet _ would be a problem,” Katya said. Her voice now low.

Trixie licked her lips. She placed her hands on either side of the sink, leaning on them slightly for support as she felt Katya reaching lower, all the way down to her crotch, giving her pussy a firm rub over her dress. 

“Fuck,” Trixie sighed quietly.  

Katya chuckled at Trixie’s swear and lifted the hem of her dress just enough to thread her hand into her knickers. 

Trixie bit her lower lip as she moved her feet slightly more apart before thrusting her hips ever so slightly against Katya’s cupped palm.

"You like that?"

Katya wrapped her other hand around Trixie’s waist and pulled the woman firmly against her as she massaged her palm in firm waves over Trixie’s labia. The woman smelled like candied apples with a hint of soft sweet peony. The hem of Trixie's floral dress caressed Katya’s naked thighs and she could feel her fingers getting slick as Trixie got more aroused. 

“Yeah,” Trixie moaned, barely above a whisper. 

“Yeah?” Katya asked, pressing her middle finger slightly in between Trixie’s pudendal lips, not quite in straight contact with her clitoris. 

“Fuck yeah,” Trixie groaned and bent her knees to thrust against Katya’s hand more firmly, craving for more stimulation. 

“Turn,” Katya instructed and pulled her hands off of Trixie. 

Trixie swirled around in one quick movement and placed her hands on the kitchen counter for support as Katya got down on her knees, swiftly making her way underneath Trixie’s knee length hem. Katya dragged Trixie’s white cotton panties down to her ankles and helped her to step out of them before pressing her nose against her pussy, bringing it into a sweet sweet contact with Trixie’s clit. 

Trixie whimpered and thrust her hips violently against Katya’s face, begging her to fuck her. 

The desperate movement made Katya grin and she dug her fingers into Trixie’s ass, grabbing it tightly with her left hand, before tracing Trixie’s pussy with her already wet fingers. 

“Stop teasing you cunt!”

Katya smirked but didn’t need telling twice. She pushed two fingers up into Trixie simultaneously as she opened her lips to press an open mouthed kiss over her clitoris. Trixie groaned loudly, melting into the touch and pressing herself firmer against Katya’s mouth and fingers, asking for more. 

“Please please please,” Trixie whined, her voice wavering. “Just, just...” 

Trixie was squeezing the kitchen counter tightly, leaning onto her hands, as she rubbed her pussy against Katya’s slick tongue. She needed more, wanted her deeper, firmer, faster and rose onto her toes, knees bent, to create more leverage. 

“Fuck yeah, eat that pussy,” she moaned and fucked against the open mouth before surrendering to the shivers and vibrations that flashed through her body in tidal waves. 

Katya could feel Trixie’s thighs shaking and just held her firmly as the woman shivered above her. She didn’t know when Trixie had gotten onto her toes but as she lowered her heels back down and straightened her knees, Katya’s tongue lost contact with her. She could hear her panting and could imagine her eyes closed, lips slightly ajar, completely consumed by the sweet lull of afterglow. As a soft reminder of her existence, Katya crooked her fingers slightly inside of her.

“Stop it, bitch.” 

Katya laughed at the words and pulled out. “Sensitive, are we?”

Trixie snorted and dragged Katya up to her feet before kissing her hungrily, tasting herself on Katya’s lips. How the fuck had she fallen so hard for this run-off-the-mill transvestite hooker, Trixie would never know, but the woman fit perfectly against her as she wrapped her arms around Trixie’s waist. 

“Breakfast?” Katya mumbled between the kisses and Trixie couldn’t resist the opportunity. 

“What, you want more than tacos?” 

Katya’s shrieking laughter sounded like a cat in heat.

 

 


End file.
